pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The New King
The New King is the first episode of Season 3. Summary When Brady overhears Candis gossiping with Mikayla false information that she will never date him, since he is immature and will never grow up as long as he is the king of Kinkow, he leaves the island to go back to Chicago and prove himself worthy of Mikayla. Boomer finds out about this and tries to follow Brady but when a storm hits Kinkow, sending people from a neighboring island to them; it forces him to stay. When a ship crashes in Kinkow, they find the king passenger has the Kinkow birthmark on his bellybutton which means he is also the king of Kinkow. It reveals that the boy is Brady and Boomer's long lost triplet brother, Boz. Boomer teaches Boz about the Bro-Mandments. However, a Tarantula Girl comes between them after she finds Brady's King Ring. Lanny tells Boomer that Boz is in the jungle, so Boomer goes after Boz, not realizing that Boz was up in the rafters. Boomer meets Mary Ann in the jungle and she leads him to the Tarantula People and shows him Brady's King Ring. She throws it in the ditch. Boz saves Boomer from death and Boomer uses his secret ballet skills to defeat the Tarantula People. Boz's coronation then takes place. Plot Cast Main Cast *Doc Shaw as Boomer *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny *Geno Segers as Mason *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla *Adam Hicks as Boz Recurring Cast Guest Cast *Brittany Ross as Candis *James Hong as Timothy Kalooka-Khan *Greg Eagles as Tarantula Shaman *Denyse Tontz as Mary Ann *Maxie J. Santillian Jr. as Stately Islander Quotes Lanny: "I just had the weirdest dream. Boomer and Brady had a triplet brother, really tall, with blazing red hair." (looks at Boz) "Who this guy?" (sees picture of the three kings)"...NO!" (gets hit by a coconut) Elder: "You're welcome." ---- Mason: "We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find him." Boomer: "Well, I guess you didn't look 'everywhere', cause here he is!" ---- Boz: "Even deep down something was always telling me: 'Boz, you're not alone!' And I'm like: 'Who sayin' that!'" Videos Gallery Boz-meets-boomer-pok-11.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-04.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-12.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-14.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-15.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-13.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-09.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-08.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-02.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-03.jpg Pair-of-kings-400.jpg Screen shot 2012-06-18 at 9.43.05 PM.png Boz-meets-boomer-pok-01.jpg Trivia *Boz appeared for the first time, joining the main cast. *This episode is airing in 2 parts, Part 1: "Destiny's Child" and Part 2: "The Bro-fessor and Mary Ann". *Brady is at the beginning of the episode, but can't be seen as he is just a black figure. *Brady leaves the island but In Season Two it is said Brady can't fly a balloon. *When Mikayla cuts the fan, only paper falls down even though there was also wood in the fan. *Mason's real voice is revealed, which is high pitched. *The name of Part 2, "The Bro-fessor and Mary Ann", was taken off of the song line,"The Professor and Mary Ann", on the 1900s sit-com, Gilligan's Island. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3